


Not Just Any Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, On editing process, Pardon my past grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrine used to be the best friend to two princes of Asgard. She have been banished by the Odin himself for something she did not do.<br/>Corrine did not know that she will be a goddess one day, but she did know that she can learn magic very well.<br/>Care to know what goddess will Corrine be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royal Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Midgarian readers. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic. So im sorry for everything.  
> As you see, i made up a goddess myself. She didn't existed in the gods and goddesses world. Asgardian things belongs to Norse Myths, and SHIELD,and avengers are marvel's.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River's 3rd dream. Who's River?

"Corrine~ Loki~I'm going to find you both" said Thor with a singsong voice 

He heard a giggle from behind the pillars. "Aha! there you ar- eh, you're not here" 

All he sees was just a bunch of flowers trail.

'Where is this coming from?'

Loki and me saw Thor searched for us. Searching every behind of pillars and calling our name. But still he haven't found us. 

Loki laugh at his brother's confusedness. "Why did he search everywhere, but our place?" said Loki, whispering. I just gave him a grin, agreeing with him.

We are hiding behind a giant book case. It was a very small gap. My cheeks burning, wonder why? Because there was barely a space between Loki and I. 

"Where are these two. I guess I'll search in another room" said Thor to himself and then exited the room.

"Corrine, let's go. Thor is already gone to another room." said Loki, holding my little hand in his. 

Then like all stories would be, my cheeks are burning, again.

For a moment, we searched for a perfect hiding spot.  
We ended up hiding under the dining table. Hiding plus eating the grapes from the table. 

We hide there, for...err quite a long time I should say. I almost fell asleep, but Loki wakes me up. But both of us ended up sleeping in each other shoulders.  
'Oh, come on Thor, hide and seek is not supposed to be hard'.

We don't even hear he was in the room until he shouted our names. "Hey! Loki, wake up," I shook his shoulders, "Thor is here!". In an instant, he woke up.

We can see Thor's feet from under the dining table, searching for us. And also calling on our names. 

He suddenly stopped at where we at. "He's going to look under the table!" said Loki, whispering to my ear. 

I swing my hand,followed by yellow dusts coming out and they start transform into flowers. The flowers circle us until the top of our head. We can't be seen by Thor. 

I can see Thor bend his head to search us under the table, but he found nothing. 

•••

After a moment later, Thor gave up searching Corrine and Loki. 

"Okay you two! I gave up. You both win." Thor put his hands in the air, signing he already gave up.

Corrine and Loki show up from under the huge dining table, laughing 

"What?! How can you two be there? I have checked under that table. Twice! And all I see it's just bunch of flowers" said Thor. Their laugh are getting louder. 

Thor shot a look on Loki  
"Brother, did you use your magic?" said Thor, one eyebrow raised

"No I did not." Loki said with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Don't lie to me, brother"

Can't contain no more of Thor's stone head, she stand up to face the truth that she used her powers.

"I'm the one who used magic, not Loki" say Corrine. The floor became so interesting at that time.

"But that's the same like cheating!" said Thor half shouting. Typical. 

"No...Brother, there's actually no rules about using our powers while playing hide and seek. So it's not Corrine's fault" said Loki. Corrine is a little bit suprised that Loki stand up for her. He's not the kind of person that likes to stands up for people.

"uhm..well, you are actually correct. But the next time we play, no magic. Deal?" said Thor 

"Deal."

•••

It do takes a few hours until it's night. It's like the time is drunk,everything happens so fast.

*Corrine 

After take a bath, I wear my yellow gown and wear my shoes. 

I hear a knock in my chamber's door. "Yes,come in".  
There's a head popped up, it's Loki. 

"Lets go Corrine, the dinner is ready" said Loki.

Loki and I went to the dining room. He's holding my hand again. 

And as usual, I would blush.

•••

We went through a few aisle and arrived at the large doors. The guards opened it for us and we came in. 

"Hey hey, that's my brother Loki! Come on, the dinner is ready !" said Thor with a loud tone. Loud enough it can make the whole nine realms awake.

I sat between Thor and Loki. King Odin seems so happy with the menu that night, he eat it so fast, that The Queen had to remind him that he is a king, and he should act like one. 

"So, Corrine. What did you learn about magic today?" ask Queen Frigga 

"Well, my queen, I learnt a few things from the books you gave me." said Corrine.

"Can you show us what you learnt?" ask Queen Frigga.

"Okay,then", Corrine said, swinging her hand followed by yellow dusts came from her hands. 

The yellow dusts circling a bunch of grapes. And with that the grapes stalk became longer and from the new stalk appears a few new fresh grapes.

"That is marvelous, darling. Well done" said The Queen, "Did Loki helps you learning the spells?". "Yes, he did. He taught me how to make flowers petals separated from the flower, then, put them back on the flower."

"You can do that?! How can you ever not telling me this before?" said Thor, bread crumbs all over his mouth. "She cannot tell you everything, Thor. Some things are meant to be a secret." said his mother. 

•••

After they finished dinner Loki ask Corrine if she will accompany him to the garden.  
"Have you finished with your dinner?" ask Loki.  
"Yes, I'm just finished it". Corrine knows that look that Loki gave. "What?"  
A small smile spread across his face, "Do you want to go to the garden with me?".  
"Yes, of course Loki. You don't even need to ask." 

Then Loki and Corrine exited the dining room and went straight to the garden. It's a small garden,not the main garden. There's green grass, yellow grass, even pink grass.  
There's so many flowers that Corrine grows, and that little garden became her little experiment field, when she's learning her magic.

"Woah, what did you do to this garden,Corrina?" ask Loki, his eyes wandering around the garden.

"I'does practicing my magic here, and it get a little out of hand. But don't worry Loki I can change it back!" said Corrine, ready her hands, trying to change everything back to normal.

"No! It's...fine" said Loki trying to prevent Corrine to change everything back, "I love it,actually" said Loki with a warm smile.

"But,I thought you don't like it.." said Corrina, "Your mother could get mad at me." 

"Corri, don't you ever worry a thing if you're with me." said Loki, looking straight at Corrine's blue orbs. "I'll always be there for you even when I wasn't with you, physically, I'll be there. Inside your heart. Don't you ever forget that, Corri." 

"...okay, I'll never forget what you just said to me." said Corrine, "I'll always be with you, too. So we can look after each other."

•••

The sun is shining bright through the window,waking me up. Well, That is the 3rd time I dreamt about Loki, Thor,and Asgard thingy. I don't know why all of that can get intomy head. I never heard of any of those things. It's just makes me curious and confused every time I have those dreams.


	2. SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that explained about River working for SHIELD. And also a guy named Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named a character after Jack Dawson, or Jack Frost.  
> Your choice.

This morning goes normal as usual for River. It's the 3rd times for her to dream about these things.

For whom wanted to found out who's River, well, she worked for SHIELD. She's not that badass agent type. In fact, she's working in SHIELD's laboratory, level 6.

She took a cold bath and then put on her favorite flower shirt.

She existed her bedroom and went straight to the small dining room of her apartment. She found her nephew, Jack, eating his Froot Loops cereals.

"Hi Jack,ready for school?" said River greeting her nephew.  
"uh...yup, I just have to finished my loops first." said the 4 years old.

Jack is a 4 years old boy that have short blonde hair, just like his mother. His mother is the sister of River, however, they do got different hair colors.  
River got brown hair and her sister, Lauren, got blonde hair.  
Jack is living with his aunt since his mother went to Africa for being a medical helper there, and not going to be back until 3 weeks later.

Unknown to River, Lauren wasn't her real sister. She is a guardian that sent by Odin (who is requested by Loki) to watch out for River/Corrine.

Yes, River is Corrine, and Corrine is River. Know you get that.

"So, anything interesting happen in school?" ask River  
"Uh...it's not really 'interesting', but made new friends yesterday." the little kid replied with a grin.  
"And I got a star from reading a story completely."

Like, how can that be not interesting?

"Well, it is actually interesting, Jack. You got a star! How can that be not interesting?". River sat down at a chair beside him, eating her own breakfast.  
"Everybody got a star for doing everything, Auntie...and I don't think it's super interesting..." Jack continues eating his loops, "but I think getting a new friend is interesting, Auntie."

•••

A moment later,they arrived at Jack's school. "Bye Jack, I'll pick you up at 12" said River from the car.  
"Bye Auntie", wave Jack over his shoulder.

 

Then River head to SHIELD's headquarter.  
The security welcomed her with a warm smile,and a "good morning, Riv".

There's a call from her boss,that early morning.  
"River, I have some tasks for you" said Coulson, the famous Phil Coulson.  
"What it is? The mysterious hammer in the new Mexico, again?"  
"Yes. That one. We've got a few things from the astropologist"  
"Jane foster?"  
"Exactly. I've emailed you all the information about her research, you better check your computer."  
"Okay thank you,boss"  
"Oh, and one more thing. The fact that I actually like called boss, you have to call me sir,eventually."  
"Roger that, sir eventually."

Coulson don't give another damn and end the phone call with a sigh.

So now River reading Jane's research. It was a lot of theories and formulas, and a lot of how can this happens.

 

Time sure flies fast for those who got distracted. After hours of reading and rereading and also understanding all of those latin words, River glance at the clock. The clock showed it was already 11.45 pm.

'Meh, 15 minutes 'till lunch time....wait a minute....JACK!'

Yup, she forgot again.

With lighting speed, she grabbed her purse and her car keys, then running to her car.

She drove my car as fast as she can and ended up getting a few swears from other cars.

A few moment later, she arrived at his nephew's pre-school. When she arrived, the school was already empty. Not entirely.

Just a few man cleaning the front yard and vomits.  
'Where would that little trouble maker be?'.  
Suddenly she heard laughter coming from the side yard.  
She walked to the side yard. She saw a park bench with two people sitting on it. The little man seems like Jack, and it really is him, but who's the other guy?  
Their backs are facing River, so River couldn't see their faces.

He looks like he is on his 30's, and...he is definitely holding a strawberry ice-cream.  
'Strawberry ice cream? Since when guys like strawberry ice cream? The only person I know who love strawberry ice cream is just....HOLY COCONUT, can him be HIM?'

She talked to herself, alright.

She desperately wanted to know who's that man, eating an ice cream with her nephew. "Jack! Jack? Is that you?" River shouted from her place, the blonde 4 years old boy glance over his shoulder,and then turned back to face her completely.  
"Yes, Aunt Riv. Look! Uncle Parker is here!"

'Parker? Parker Brooke?'

The man with the hair as dark as coal turned his face at her. "Hello, Riv", he said with a smile.  
It had been years since River saw Parker. Because of his parents death, Parker went to his solitude world and not going back to reality until now.

••

They two are hugging each other now, exchanging happiness and how much they missed each other.  
After awhile, Parker, Jack and River were sitting down on the small park bench, who made them flatten each other.

"So...where do you work now?" River licked her ice cream. "Um...CIA," Parker lick his almost-finished ice cream,"But, I moved" "Where?" "Uhh, do you know that agency that take superhero and alien cases?" "You work for SHIELD? How in the world that I never saw you? What floor did you work at?" "You worked at SHIELD too? Well, I don't work at a floor, I joined the Field team." Looking by his muscles, River didn't doubt it, "That's great! Maybe you can teach me how to use a gun sometime?" "Yeah. Alright." He smiled at her, then glance at his watch.  
"Scheiße! It's 14.23 already!" he stood up and so do River, "Riv, I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?" he smiled,"Bye lil' guy" said Parker to Jack.

•••

"Riv, I have to talk to you, come to office,now". Phil's voice is blaring through my phone's speakers. I ended the call and went upstairs.  
After I went through a few aisle, I've arrived.

"Yes, bos-um sir?"  
"Sit down, River. I have to you about something important"  
'Oh, cramps. I hope I didn't get in any trouble'

"Well...as you know Director Fury is working on a project. We need agents who can work perfectly at their fields. So, I recomended you to Director Fury, and he said yes."  
"...Thats amazing!" River said happily, her eyes looking everywhere but Coulson. It's awkward when you said it while looking at your boss. "But I only got one experience in doing projects."  
"One, and the most successful project the SHIELD have ever done. It's okay, Riv. It's not going to be hard, just do what you were doing and it's going to be fine."  
"All right,bos-sir....and umm do i get a further explaination about what the project is about?"

•••

"Do you really have to go?" Said Jack, standing next to their small dining table.  
"It's gonna be fine. You'll be with Agent Josephine, she is a nice agent, and also a nice friend."  
The little boy fall silent, before he asked another question, "How long you'll be leaving?".  
"3 days, 5 days tops."

*Scheiße : Shit (German)*  
I put Parker for a purpose. This is some sort of introduction, about who's Parker and yadayadayda.

You'll find out soon.


	3. New Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its pretty much about River in New Mexico, doing research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII i post 2 chapter today! Thanks for reading and commenting. :D

It's already Wednesday, my time to go to New Mexico. After a few hours I finally arrived.  
SHIELD surrounded the area that Mjölnir fall, became some like little research center.   
"show me your ID" say the guard, then I showed him my ID. "Come on in, Coulson is waiting for you"   
as I'm in, I look at all the computers and the agents "River..pleased to meet you here". "Agent Barton" said River, smiling

She walked up the stairs until she meet Coulson. "Boss?" "Oh, River" said Coulson, guiding me to my station. "This is your computers and files. Now, start searching and find out about the Mjölnir". "Yes sir".

Okay. So this is my station, going to be glued to this seat for days now.... Pyuuuh. I hope Jack is okay at home.

*****

"Oh hey River, I didn't see you comin' ". Not him again. Ron, most flirtatious un-good looking man, in the whole SHIELD. At least that's what I think. "Oh hi, Ron. I don't know you were needed here" said River with sarcasm.

"Well im here to meet you, darling" said Ron winking. Ugh. No.   
"I have to work now, Ron" Tiver ignored him. Why Ron? Why not someone else more... attractive?

 

Then I worked for hours and suddenly realize that its already 6.30 pm. I maybe should call Jack before I eat dinner.

 

There are few sounds of beeping until suddenly Jack's voice calm me. "Hewllo?" I smiled to hear his childish voice. "Hiii Jack! It's your auntie!" I greeted him. "AUNTIE RIVER! I just finished my homework with Agent Hill!" He said, i can hear his pencil clicking in the background. "Really? That's good then. How's school today?"   
"It's great, Auntie"

Suddenly she heard loud thuds. People fighting, and River got up from her chair, her phone still on her ear. "Good! um... Auntie needed somewhere,bye Jack"

I started to jog a little and see what happens. People(Or the securities and people who work here) are surrounding the place that Mjölnir have fallen. We looked from the 2nd floor.

Coulson have a walkie talkie in his hand. I tried to see what happening, so I stand on my tip toes, trying to see what happen. I saw Clint in the air, with his favourite bow. Targeting at the man.

And what happens, makes me remember my past dreams, about Thor, Loki, Corrina and Asgard.

*****

There stood a blonde man, with his navy blue t-shirt, trying to pull up Mjölnir from the ground.

"Wait I want to see this" said Coulson to his walkie talkie

After I few seconds, that man still can't pull the Mjölnir off the ground, and now the SHIELD securities have caught him, and take him to the interrogation room.

The workers started to walking back to their station and computer, and Clint got down.

"River follow me" said Coulson. Me? "Well don't just stand there" Said Coulson.

"Oh yes sir" said River, following Coulson to the interrogation room.

There he is. Sitting in the white room. Ready for being interrogated, his eyes never leave the floor.

"River, I have to get our superior first. Watch him for me" said Coulson. "yes boss" said River.

He is quite attractive really. This muscular, blonde man. He happens to be Thor. I wonder if I could talk to him about my dreams.

Well actually, this is my only chance!


	4. The Mysterious Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing all chapters when my summer has come

I walked to the door that leads me to the small interrogation room, where Thor is.

He looks up at me when I came in, I folded my hands in front of my chest,and then laying my back against the wall

"So your Thor, right? Son of Odin?" I ask  
"Yes...I am"  
"Okay, so tell me,Thor how do you get here?"  
"I am here, because I've been banished by my father" say Thor started to get relaxed a little. "so he just use magic,and transport you here?" said River with a raised eyebrow. He let out a small laugh. "Well not with magic,he used the--" "Bifrost?" River cut Thor's sentence off. 

Maybe this Thor is really real,and Asgard, and Loki and my dreams!

"How did you know that? you seems know much about Asgard" say Thor, he give me a smile. "well I know it all, believe it or not, from my dreams" I replied his smile "what dreams?", he cocked his eyebrows 

Before River could open her mouth to answer, someone came in.

"Ms. Narrowski, I think it's my time to interrogate the man" it's Coulson. Well, I'm doomed. I was talking to the man, that not my duty to interrogate.  
"I'm sorry, sir" I walked outside the room with my head down.

Coulson start interrogating him about how he can fight all of those securities with his bare hands and everything, until Coulson exited the small interrogation room.

"Ma'am, he won't talk about anything" said Coulson to the superior, Coulson's boss,my boss's boss. I forgot her name, I think it's started with B or something.

"Then try other things, ask everything and dig out everything you can get from him" said the superior.

While they were talking I saw something that is caught by the little CCTV in that room.  
I saw a man. Black haired, wearing a suit and some kind of scarf, gold and emerald green. He seems to talk to Thor. I never seen him before in the interrogation room, this is weird!

"Hey, Stan. Do you see that man?" I say pointing at the screen. "What man? I don't see any man, River. You must be dreamin' "

Oh heck yeah I must be dreaming. 

Suddenly, he disappears when River blinked. Well that's scared me a lot. Maybe I am dreaming.

"River, can you get something from my desk?" said Coulson, breaking my thoughts.  
"Oh yes sir" I said with my startled face, surprised because he suddenly called my name. "Get me the folder that have an ancient writing on it"  
"Okay sir"

So I walked to Coulson's desk.  
While I passed the place where the Mjölnir falls, I saw someone with the dark black hair, the suit and the scarf, trying to pull the Mjölnir. Is that the person that I saw in the interrogation room?

So I walking with the lighting speed to where the person stand "Hey!" I said, half shouting.  
The person is not responding my call. "Hey!" I poked his shoulder.

He turned his head to the right and looked at me. "How can you see me?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Well,duh. "Of course I can see you!" I said. Then I hear him mumbled about magic. "Maybe my magic is not working"

Magic? The only person I know that can do magic is Loki. Is this Loki? The Loki?

"Wait a second, you are Loki?"  
"Yes i am,and how can you see me?"  
"Of course i can see you!"

Suddenly someone put a hand in my shoulder, making me turning my head.  
It's Clint.

"Who are you talking to, Riv?" said Barton. "Well, can't you see? I'm talking to.." I turn my head again to where Loki stand before, but he is nowhere to be seen. "Well he was here a moment ago..."  
"River, there is no one there. Even from you start talking to....your imaginary friend. I think you need a rest River. Go talk to Coulson, first okay?"

Clint can't see him? Why can I see him then, am I dreaming or there's something weird about my head?

************

Loki got back from Midgard and landed back to the Bifrost. 

How can she saw me? I remembered to turn my magic on so I'm invisible to mortal...except,she is not a mortal.


	5. Gathering The Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more crappy language

Loki talked to Heimdall and order him to find any goddesses from Asgard in another realm. Heimdall get a little confused why would Loki ask that, he can obviously look at Corrina right now, but he don't want to tell Loki about her. He can do harm to her, and I'm not going to let him.

*

I headed to the interrogation room, to follow Clint's advise. Rest.  
I knock the door.  
"Come in" said Phil, giving the security a nod.

"Boss, I" She looks at Thor through the glass. She instantly forgot about her plan to rest. This is the only chance she can finally ask someone about her dreams.

"Can I have your permission to...talk to the man?"  
"And why is that?" ask Coulson, an eyebrow raised.  
"Well, I have this strange dreams, that only him that could answer it"

Coulson think about it for a second. "You have three minutes. But I have to go to get my folder, since you forgot to bring it". She smiled "Thanks sir. I'm sorry about the folder"

So she enter the small interrogation room, where Thor sat.

"Hi" She said , opening the conversation "I only have 3 minutes,so answer me clearly, okay?"

He give her a nod, "So what do you want to ask?"  
"Do you know a person name Loki and Corrina?"  
"Loki is my brother, he visited me here earlier". He saw him too! That means im not crazy!   
"And Corrina, well she used to be my best friend, until she was banished by my father" he looked down to his feet. 

"How did you know about Corrina? Only Asgardian knows about her, and its not everyone. You are not a midgardian are you?"

"I told you before, Thor. I know her from my dreams. And i am a midgardian, if you mean by humans. Anyway, why is Corrina banished, and where is Corrina she now?"

"Corrina was banished for something she did not do. We want to bring her back but it was too late. Sorry but I cannot tell you why"

Someone is being banished because something she didn't do? Well that's not fair, isn't it.

"...in one of my dreams, when you, Loki and Corrina play hide and seek you said that Corrina is the goddess of Plants and Flowers? If Corrina is a goddess, then are you a god too?"

His eyebrows raised higher pass his forehead. Okay nope thats too high.   
"Yes I am, my lady. I'm the god of thunder,and um.. I guess it's not just a dream. It is really happened, because I still remember when I play hide and seek that time."

 

Suddenly someone came in. It's Stan. "Hey river. It's 3 minutes already"  
"Oh, okay thank you Stan, wait...do you use stopwatch to count the 3 minutes?" said River, "Um... I doesn't matter. Just get out of there."

 

**

After all of that, she left the Mjölnir 'research center' and walk back to the small hotel in the town, SHIELD rent most of the room for the workers. I got paired up with Kyle, she's known by her geekyness. She love star trek and movies, and also myths.

It's a windy night for New Mexico that time. She had herscarf and leather jacket. 

In her way back to the hotel, she saw dr. Erik Selvig, the man with Jane Foster. Heading to the Mjölnir 'research center'

 

I wonder what are they doing by heading to the research center. 

 

After 5 or 6 minutes, I arrived at the hotel front. I barely saw anyone around, and you know that she is scared by the look of her shaking feet.

Nahh, there is nothing to be afraid

Suddenly! Someone grab her shoulder. Darnit. She slowly turn her head to the person, gripping tight to her pepper spray.

"River! Why are you still here this late? It's 11 pm and no females can go out here alone"

Thank God it's just Clint. She thought

"Geez Clint, I almost got a heart attack. I just got back from the research center"  
"Research center?" said Clint with furrowed eyebrows  
"The place that Mjölnir falls, Mjölnir is the hammer thing by the way" she told him before he ask.  
"Oh yeah. Anyway, it's 10.10 pm already! Go to sleep! Aren't you will be going to the 'Research Center' early in the morning?" said Clint, reminding me.

"Lh yeah! Bye Clint! Goodnight!" I said, running to my room

As I arrived at my hotel room, Kyle is reading a book, Norse Mythology, said the title.

"Oh hey Riv! You are here already" said Kyle cheerfully "hi Kyle, what are you reading?"  
"Norse mythology book "Loki,Thor,Biforst and stuff?"  
"What?! How do you know that? I dont know you were intrested in those stuff" said Kyle with surprised face.  
"Don't be suprised,but i got all of that from my dreams" said River

"Tell me about those dreams" Kyle was so on fire that night.  
"Woah! hold your horses,okay so....." I tell Kyle everything about it. From my first dream, until my meeting with Thor  
"He is Thor? Really? I can't believe it! Okay continue"

And River tell her about Loki too, how she saw him but everyone else doesn't  
"Maybe he is using magic. In this book I read, tells me that Loki like magic so much"  
"Yeah, I think so too,anyway what else do you know about Loki?" Her curiosity is now more to Loki than Thor and other Asgardian things

 

"Why you're suddenly want to know about Loki now?" ask Kyle. I guess she can read minds. "Well.. I don't know, maybe because he use magic and stuff"   
"Oh okay,then. So Loki have been with a...um.. lady, magician too! Like Loki"  
"Magician? Really?"   
"Well.. Sort of, she learnt magic from Loki,but her magic is not as good as Loki's,that's why I call her a magician" she laugh lightly. I shook my head, giving her my straight face. Saying a "nope" internally.  
"Nope? Okay" she giving me her disappointed face. "You wanna know more about this gods?"  
She yawn, she looks sleepy and tired at the same time  
"Hmm, lets continue this tomorrow, you look tired anyway" said River, yawning too.  
"Really? Okay then. And um.. If you want to read the book, it's on my nightstand"  
"Are you finished reading the book yet?"  
"Yeahh.." said Kyle, covering herself with blanket. "Good night River! See you in the morning"  
"Good night, Kyle. Sweet dreams" said River, turning off the main light but leaving the lamp on the nightstand still on.

She want to read the book and finding out more about the Asgardian things, especially Loki. There is something about him that makes River want to know him more.


	6. The New Comer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki met someone he never saw in the castle. But then suddenly, an idea popped out of his head.

I started to read this book, finding more about Asgard things and stuffs. I'm really curious about this, especially magic.

When we were little,teenagers actually, me and Emily reads books about magic. Fiction, but it's still awesome. Like Harry potter and stuff like that.

But you know the weirdest part?  
I never remember about mom and dad...reading those books to me and Emily. When I ask my sister about mom and dad. She always say this sentence

"hey, they love you no matter what. Its doesn't mean if you're not remember them, doesnt mean they aren't real"

I even remember every word!

Anyway, this Asgard, goddesses and gods things is really interesting. Never thought it'll be this good.

Now I'm reading about the enchantress, Amora. The lady that Claire talk about earlier.  
She have this cool powers actually, mind control, telepathy, even magic.  
This powers can be dangerous if she doesn't use it correctly.  
There's a picture of her, blonde hair, wearing green clothes and brown pants, well old-ish pants. In her hands there are green glows, I think it's the magic. Her eyes is emerald. Like Loki's (okay I saw his picture earlier).  
This book tell that Amora have been with Loki.  
Without i noticed it,I rolled my eyes.

Wait, why would I rolled my eyes over someone I don't even know. That's strange.

I'm getting sleepy as I keep on reading, so I'm put the book down on the nightstand and cover myself with fluffy blankets. Pray and then sleep.

*******

"Loki! You want to have a walk with me in the garden?" Corrina said, half shouting from outside the library. Corrina don't looks like a kid anymore. She looks different now, her short curly brown hair when she was little was nowhere to be seen, it's just her long brown hair, with the half-curls on the tip of her hair. her slim posture and her green and blue-ish eyes reflecting the Asgardian sun.

Loki just give a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Go away! Just have a walk with your precious Thor!" still reading his book, not caring Corrina that wait outside the door.

Same with Corrina, the little Loki is nowhere to be seen. His emerald eyes still shining as usual, his small figure is now a tall man, or a teenager. Her short black hair is now not short again, his voice is now like a man, no more that little cute voice.

"Really? You don't want to have a walk with us? We'll go to the forest, have a picnic... You seriously do not want to go?" said Corrina, knocking in the library door.

Of course Loki want to go with Corrina to the forest. Have a picnic, enjoying the view and maybe visit the Rainbow Lake, Loki's and Corrina's favorite place.

But there's just one thing that makes him dont want to go. Thor. Corrina and Thor have been together whole day, and that's makes Loki jealous. Corrina didnt visit him in his chambers this morning, like she used to.  
She didn't wake him up like she usually do by knocking the door of his chambers so hard, the door almost falls to the floor.

But not this morning. This morning, Corrina spent her time with Thor. Loki doesn't know why they are so close recently.

'why would I care, anyway. I do not care if Corrina spent her time with Thor. Who am I to Corrina anyway, I'm not her lover. I should not be jealous of her spending her time with Thor, my own bro-'

His trail of thoughts is ruined by someone who is shouting outside the door, approaching fast.

"BROTHER! You do not want to have a walk with me and Corrina?" it's obviously Thor. He open the doors and walk in.

"No, I have books to read" said Loki ignoring his brother, still reading his magic book. "brother, you can bring the book" Thor lowering his voice "Corrina is going to be very happy if you come"

"oh, will she? Because the last few days I think she is more happy to be accompanied with you than me" turning his head to the left to see Thor. His face show jealousy

"is this jealousy, brother?" said Thor with a chuckle "well if you want to join us take your horse and go to the forest. Our usual place" said Thor exited the room

Loki just responded him with a small 'hm' sound, not bothering his brother. He's trying to forget about the little picnic and keep reading. But he still can't concentrate. 'Is this really jealousy?' he think to himself.

He exited the library and decided to went to the garden, still trying to get off his mind about Corrina and Thor having a picnic.

'Thor. Always end up having what I want. Father's attention, the ladies, even Corrina!' his thoughts suddenly cut off because suddenly he hit someone.

"oh, I apologized, my prince" said the girl. She is a blonde girl, with fierce beautiful eyes.  
"hmm. Yes it's fine" He said, looking down to the floor. He think that this girl is beautiful but, he saw someone else. He saw Corrina. He shook his head,remembering that Corrina is maybe, already in love with his brother.

Suddenly a idea flashed in his head. An idea of making Corrina jealous.


	7. Jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i actually posted this on wattpad if anyone interested. I've edited it so, the grammar is better. 
> 
> Check me out on wattpad.com/benegabrielle
> 
> Thank you!

Loki's eyes softened. Staring into the girl's fierce eyes. "I haven't seen you here before. Whats your name,my lady?" said Loki, reaching her hand to his mouth, and kiss the top of it. 

The girl looked surprised, but then she answer him. "Well, my prince. My name is Amora" she replies with her seductive eyes. "And I'm here for a small visit" 

"Mind if I make the 'small visit' longer? I can show you around the castle" said Loki with a smirk. "Of course, I will not mind, my prince" said Amora, sliding her hand into his hand. And then they took a walk along the palace. 

Wonder what Thor and Corrina doing in the Forest? 

They were on the grass, sitting down with a note book and a writing utensil, a feather with a tint.

Thor grabbed a bread and put it on his mouth. "So, we have been planning on my brother's birth year this last few days,and-" said Thor with a bread full in his mouth. 

"Chew your bread first, Thor! And we will talk" said Corrina. Thor quickly chew his bread and then swallow it. 

"So,I have finished eating. What do you really want to talk about?" said Thor. 

"Well, I thought Loki would like to come, but he's not. So,instead, we're going to talk about Loki's birthday". She took a break from the talk and grabbed a grape from the basket, and putting it in her mouth

"What if we make a present for Loki. Something that he will remembers" Said Corrina with a joy and excitement in her eyes.

"That is a very great idea! I love it! Um....so what do we give him?" Thor asked confusedly. Corrina gave him a sigh and rolled eyes. "Something he likes of course! So, tell me what he likes, and maybe we can find out later what we should give him!" Corrina said with a cheerful,excited voice. 

Thor always like the way Corrina smiles and looks happy. He hope one day he can find someone who is like Corrina, but not Corrina herself. 

Yeah, Thor can be quite confusing sometimes

**********

Corrina is really excited about Loki birthday in a few days. Loki always had the amazing birth year party, but this time, Corrina wants to make this birthday, a really pleasant one. 

Because actually, she fancy Loki. And wanting to make his birth year amazing.She don't know if she should tell him about her feelings or wait.

So, Corrina and Thor listing the things that Loki likes 

"He obviously like magic"   
"He loves books too!"   
"Yeah yeah! And horses!"   
"Horses? Seriously Thor?"   
"I'm just telling you what he likes"   
"Oh yes yes, continue then"

Thor continue while Corrina writing all the things down.   
Meanwhile at the castle, Loki and Amora get along really well. 

They are laughing at the hallway, chatting happily, with Amora's hand on Loki's.

After they chatted, Loki suggested that maybe Amora want to go to the garden, Amora said yes, so Loki teleported himself and Amora to the small garden. The garden that he and Corrina use to spend their time together. 

Suddenly Loki remembers about everything he and Corrina did at the garden. He quickly shook his head and then returned his attention back to Amora.

"So my prince, I've heard that you have been learning magic since you were little and became very good at it" said Amora, drawing a little closer to him as they sat on the grass. "If I may ask, will you teach me your magic? It really interest me" she smiled widely and played with her eyelashes.

Loki answer it quickly, too quick really. "Well, yes of course. When do we start?" said Loki, looking into Amora's eyes. A little confusion in his brain, 'why I answer it so fast? Its like it's not me that said those words.. Can it be mind controlling? But who?' 

"Great then! Well, we can start now" said Amora. So the deal have been made. Loki and Amora headed to the library first to pick magic books so they can learn more easily.

While Thor and Corrina have got back from the forest, riding their horses back to the castle, few minutes later they're finally arrived.

Loki heard Thor's boots thumping on the floor and his thunderous voice chatting happily with Corrina

'It is time' thought Loki, smirking. He leaned closer to Amora, so his head rested on hers. Amora is a little bit shocked but she liked it.   
And together they read the book of magic. 

"Where is my brother?" said Thor, asking to himself,and the guards. "He's at the indoor garden, my prince". By that,Corrina and Thor went to the indoor garden. 

Corrina is the first that saw Loki, she didn't saw Amora at first because a pillar blocked the view.   
From Loki's gestures she knows that he was talking to someone, or more like 'reading something to someone'. 

'Ah, maybe that's his mother' Corrina thought to herself. Then, she moved away from behind the pillar, wanting to have greater view and wanted to greet Loki. 

But all that she saw was just Loki reading a book for a girl. Loki moved his head up and look at Corrina, and then turning his attention back at the girl. Joy in her face washed out.

'He found a new girl' Corrina thought repeatedly. Corrina just stood there until Thor came "Corrina, have you seen my bro--oh hello brother!" said Thor waving at Loki 

Loki smiled at Thor, he smiled at him. His face change emotionless when he looked at Corrina, then paying his attention back at Thor. 

"So who is this beautiful young maiden, brother?" said Thor, smiling. Amora stood up and smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you, prince Thor" 

Corrina feel something broken inside her. It's probably her heart. Or maybe her bones, she didnt know. 

Thor turned his head to Corrina, "Hey Corrina! Come here and meet Amora!" said Thor. Corrina lifted her head up and looked to Amora. She gave her a warm but fake smile. 

"I'm sorry Thor, I have to do a few urgent matter. It's a pleasure meeting you Amora" Corrina gave her a smile. 

In the corner of her eyes, Corrina can see Loki, not paying any attention to her. Not even a glance.   
And with that she went back to her chambers.

'How can Loki do this to me? What have i done to him? '

'Gahh, i'm getting too dramatic at this! Don't let one man ruined your life,Corrina!'


End file.
